par amour
by Louise Malone
Summary: parfois, l'amour rend fou...fic sur un sujet sensible, exemple à ne pas suivre bien entendu!
1. prêt à tout

_**Cette mini fic doit beaucoup à un fait divers rapporté dans un livre de Pierre Bellemare, sous le titre « à la Saint Valentin ».**_

_**Cette fic se déroule durant l'été 2009.**_

Emmett McCarthy avait 16 ans.

Il sortait avec la jeune Rosalie Cullen depuis un peu plus de 2 mois.

Elle avait 1 an de moins que lui, mais elle était très mure pour son age.

Bien sur, elle était également ravissante, avec ses cheveux très blonds et ses immenses yeux bleus.

Elle avait plusieurs frères et sœurs, dont un frère jumeau, Jasper, qu'Emmett aimait beaucoup aussi.

Emmett était le bienvenue chez les Cullen.

Cette famille, très particulière, le fascinait et l'attirait incroyablement…Ils étaient tous très liés, et terriblement aimants les uns envers les autres. Emmett lui-même venait d'une famille déchirée, et il n'avait pas une vie familiale particulièrement heureuse, et les Cullen lui semblaient tout simplement parfaits.

Il aimait y aller.

Il aimait jouer au base ball et au basket avec Jasper et Edward, le plus jeune frère de Rose,qui était âgé de 11 ans.

Même la benjamine, Alice, qui avait 7 ans, était une enfant gaie et amicale.

Elle lui montrait toujours ses peluches et ses poupées, qu'elle adorait habiller et qu'elle amenait partout avec elle, comme de vrais bébés.

Emmett ne connaissait pas vraiment l'histoire des Cullen avant de sortir avec Rosalie.

Le docteur Cullen était arrivés à Forks avec ses 4 enfants depuis seulement 6 mois, et Emmett savait seulement qu'il était veuf, et qu'ils arrivaient d'Alaska.

Sa situation de jeune médecin, beau et charmant, veuf avec de nombreux enfants en bas age, avait quelque chose de romantique, et un assez grand nombre de dames d'age plus ou moins mur avaient tenté de se rapprocher de lui.

Mais nulle n'avait eu grâce aux yeux de l'homme, qui, visiblement, ne vivait que pour ses enfants, et son métier.

Au début, Emmett ne s'était senti guère à l'aise avec le père de sa belle.

Ce dernier l'avait interrogé, notamment sur la situation de ses parents, et ses intentions vis-à-vis de Rose.

Rosalie était autorisée à sortir de manière très restrictive.

Mais, rapidement, le docteur Cullen s'était radoucit en constatant quEmmett était sérieux, et qu'il ne s'amusait pas avec sa fille et il avait informé Emmett qu'il était le bienvenue à la villa.

Emmett se rendait donc chaque jour de ce mois de juillet chez sa petite amie.

Il avait très vite remarqué que Rosalie était terriblement maternelle avec les deux plus jeunes, surtout avec Alice.

C'était visiblement elle qui s'occupait de son frère et de sa sœur, les reprenant quand ils se disputaient, leur demandant de ranger leur chambre, insistant pour qu'ils mangent des légumes.

Emmett en avait été surpris, mais tout le monde semblait trouver cela naturel, à commencer par Rosalie elle-même, et il s'y était habitué.

Dans chaque pièce de la maison, il y avait des portraits d'une splendide jeune femme.

Elle avait un visage souriant et serein, de grands yeux gris et une chevelure auburn.

Dans le salon, le portrait était immense, et occupait tout le dessus de la cheminée.

De lui-même ,il avait comprit qu'il s'agissait là de la femme du médecin, de la mère des enfants, donc.

Chaque jour, les deux plus jeunes enfants cueillaient un bouquet de fleurs au jardin, et le mettaient devant le grand portrait.

Rosalie, avec une immense fierté, lui avait confirmé l'identité de la jeune femme:

« c'est notre mère. Elle s'appelait Esmée! Elle est belle, n'est-ce pas! »

« oui elle est magnifique,vraiment! »

Le visage de la jeune fille s'était un peu crispé, et une larme avait brillé dans son œil:

« tu sais, elle n'avait que 22 ans quand elle est morte »

Emmett avait sursauté.

22 ans? Comment était-ce possible? A 22 ans, elle ne pouvait pas avoir déjà 4 enfants!

Jasper et Rosalie avaient remarqué son trouble, et Rose lui expliqua:

« maman est morte dans un accident , pendant le voyage de noce de nos parents. Elle est tombée d'une falaise. Cela a brisé le cœur de papa. Maman et lui voulaient plein d'enfants , alors papa nous a adoptés, d'abord Jazz et moi, puis Edward, et enfin Alice. En souvenir d'elle. C'est notre seule maman, notre maman morte »

Emmett avait trouvé que c'était là une très belle histoire, bien que très triste.

Un matin de début août alors qu'il s'engageait comme tous les jours dans l'allée menant à la villa, il fut accueillit par Alice, qui était venue à sa rencontre sur son vélo, totalement surexcitée:

« on a une nouvelle sœur! Papa l'a ramenée hier soir! »

Emmett, plus que surpris, chargea le vélo d'Alice dans son coffre, la fillette à l'arrière et se gara devant l'entrée de la villa des Cullen.

Seul Jasper sortit à sa rencontre, un air radieux sur le visage.

Alice se précipita sur lui et l'escalada comme un petit singe.

Il serra la fillette contre lui et tendit la main à Emmett.

« vous avez une nouvelle sœur? »

Demanda Emmett, éberlué.

« oui! Elle a 3 ans et elle s'appelle Bella! Elle est arrivée hier soir, forcément, elle n'est pas encore habituée, mais ça viendra. Pour le moment, elle n'accepte qu'Edward »

Emmett, perplexe, entra dans la maison.

Alice, un immense sourire sur les lèvres lui confia:

« elle va dormir dans ma chambre! Papa est allé acheter des lits superposés! Et des habits pour elle, et aussi des jouets, pour pas qu'elle me prenne les miens! »

Rosalie était dans le salon, assise sur un des canapés, elle tenait un bol dans la main.

Elle releva la tête en entendant la voix d'Emmett, et ce dernier fut surpris par l'expression incroyablement heureuse de la jeune fille.

Il avança, et découvrit Edward, assis à coté de Rosalie sur le canapé, une minuscule fillette sur les genoux.

L'enfant, portant un tee shirt mauve hello kitty et un short en jean, pieds nus, sanglotait dans les bras d'Edward.

Visiblement, Rosalie tentait de la convaincre d'avaler un peu de porridge.

Mais la fillette pleurait sans relâche:

« je veux ma maman! Je veux mon papa! »

Rosalie, d'un geste d'une grande tendresse, caressa les boucles brunes de l'enfant:

« ton papa et ta maman ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de toi, alors notre papa à nous t'a adoptée! Maintenant tu es notre petite sœur, et on va bien s'occuper de toi! »

La petite Bella passa ses bras autour du cou d'Edward, qui la serra contre lui et prit le relais de Rosalie:

« tu seras bien avec nous! On va t'acheter des jouets, et de beaux habits! On s'amusera avec toi! »

« noooon! Je veux maman! »

Rosalie sourit à Jasper:

« c'était pareil pour Alice, tu te souviens? Elle aussi va s'habituer! »

Jasper approuva de la tête.

Emmett demanda à sa petite amie:

« Mais… Vous n'étiez pas au courant qu'elle allait arriver? Une adoption, ça ne se fait pas comme ça! »

Rosalie lui sourit:

« papa nous a fait la surprise! »

Emmett se tut, parce que le docteur Cullen arriva à ce moment-là.

Il s'approcha de la fillette qui n'avait pas lâché Edward, et lui caressa les cheveux en lui parlant avec tendresse:

« Bella, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas, tu es dans ta famille à présent! »

Emmett tenta d'afficher un air décontracté et passa le reste de la journée avec les Cullen.

Mais il trouvait l'attitude de l'enfant étrange.

Elle parlait sans cesse de son papa et de sa maman comme si elle les avait quitté la veille.

Hors, si elle avait été adoptée, elle avait du vivre en foyer ou en famille d'accueil pendant au bas mot plusieurs mois.

Il tenta de se persuader qu'elle appelait ainsi les parents de la famille d'accueil.

Mais, quand il rentra chez lui il se connecta à google et ,le cœur battant, tapa les mots:

« enfant disparus. Bella »

Immédiatement ,une alerte enlèvement apparu:

« Bella Swan, 3 ans, enlevée le 3 août 2009 vers 16H00, dans un parc de Phoenix, Arizona. 1m 03, 13 kilos, cheveux bruns bouclés, yeux marrons. Petite tache de naissance sur la hanche gauche. A été vue en compagnie d'un homme blond, sur le parking jouxtant le parc. Pour tout renseignements, composez le 555-7658-890 »

La photo était bien celle de la petite Bella.

Le cœur serré, il continua:

« enfants disparus;Alice »

Et très vite, il trouva:

« Alice Brandon, 3 ans, enlevée le 3 août 2005 à Tallahassee, Floride, devant la maison de ses parents »

Il tapa à nouveau, effondré:

« enfants disparus, Edward »

« Edward Masen, 3 ans, enlevé le 3 août 2001 à Chicago,Illinois, dans le jardin de ses grands parents »

Et, pour en finir:

« enfants disparus, Jasper et Rosalie »

« Jasper et Rosalie Hale, jumeaux de 3 ans, enlevés le 3 août 1997 à Houston, Texas, à coté de la piscine de leur résidence »

Il resta un long, un très long moment devant l'écran de son ordinateur, déboussolé, écoeuré, incrédule.

Bien qu'anciennes, et montrant des photos d'enfants à peine sortis de la petite enfance, Emmett avait parfaitement reconnu chacun des membres de la famille Cullen sur les avis de recherche…

Il finit par téléphoner à Rosalie, sous le prétexte d'avoir des nouvelles de Bella.

« elle va mieux, Edward a réussit à lui faire manger du flan et un morceau de gâteau ! papa et Jasper sont en train de monter le lit superposé dans la chambre des filles! »

« Rose, c'est fou quand même, que votre père vous ait rien dit d'avance! »

« elle est arrivée hier, le jour de l'anniversaire de mariage de nos parents! Mon père dit que c'est le plus cadeau qu'il puisse faire à notre mère, alors on a tous été adoptés un 3 août »

Emmett raccrocha, totalement indécis.

Le sentiment qui prédominait dans son cœur était la panique. S'il parlait, Rosalie (et les autres enfants) partiraient, et il perdrait sa petite amie.

Il se faisait horreur de penser en priorité à ça, et donc à lui-même, mais la situation était tellement invraisemblable qu'il ne savait plus quoi penser…

.

.

.

_**Il reste un seul chapitre, et très sincèrement, j'ignore encore ce que va faire Emmett…**_


	2. par amour

_**AVERTISSEMENT: ceci est une fic, totalement romancée, et irréaliste.**_

_** L'enlèvement d'enfant est, partout dans le monde, un crime particulièrement atroce, et lourdement puni par la loi. **_

_**La fin de cette histoire est uniquement écrite pour faire rêver et offrir aux personnages (qui, au passage, ne m'appartiennent pas) la meilleur « happy end » possible…**_

_**On m'a demandé dans quel livre de Pierre Bellemare j'avais trouvé le fait divers dont je me suis inspirée, ,il me semble que le titre doit être « les dossiers impossibles » ou « les nouveaux dossiers impossibles ».**_

Évidement, Emmett ne réussit pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Mais, au petit matin il avait prit une décision.

Silencieusement, il s'habilla et quitta sa maison.

Il ne savait pas encore qu'il ne devait jamais y retourner…

Il était devant le bureau du Docteur Cullen lorsque celui-ci arriva.

Immédiatement, dès que leurs yeux se croisèrent, les deux hommes se comprirent.

Carlisle fit entrer Emmett dans son bureau, plus pale qu'un mort.

Emmett dit simplement:

« je sais tout… »

« je me doutais que tu comprendrais. On aurait du partir, hier… »

« pourquoi? »

Demanda Emmett, doucement.

Le médecin leva enfin les yeux, surpris:

« Mais…Pour elle! Ma femme…Parce que je l'aime! Parce que je lui avais promit que nous aurions 6 enfants! Et que je tiens mes promesses! C'est normal, de vouloir rendre sa femme heureuse!»

Brusquement, Emmett n'avait plus, en face de lui, le même homme.

Le médecin sérieux et compétent, le père de famille aimant et juste avaient fait place à un amoureux littéralement fou furieux.

Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur anormalement éclatante.

Emmett eu le courage de lui répondre:

« non, M. Cullen, ce n'est pas normal! Votre femme est morte il y a des années…Un homme normal aurait pleuré, pendant des mois, voire des années, puis il aurait fait son deuil et aurait trouvé une autre femme avec laquelle fonder une famille. Un homme normal n'enlève pas des enfants pour les élever dans le souvenir d'une morte… »

Carlisle le regarda d'un air sérieux, puis sourit, radieux à nouveau:

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre! Bien sur que non! Tu ne l'as pas connue! Elle me soutient, elle! Elle sait que nos enfants sont heureux! Tous les 5! Et, un jour je lui en donnerai un 6°! Comme je le lui ai promit! »

Emmett ferma les yeux.

Carlisle reprit, d'une voix pressante:

« mes enfants sont heureux, avec moi! Tu le sais bien:!ils ont tout! Tout ce qui leur faut! Des vêtements, des jouets, la possibilité de faire de bonnes études et de l'amour! Surtout de l'amour! »

Emmett, à nouveau, ne répondit pas.

« tu vas me dénoncer? »

« je ne sais pas… je voulais le faire, mais...»

« laisse moi partir! Laisse nous nous en aller! Laisse nous être une famille! »

Emmett secoua la tête:

« je ne veux pas perdre Rose! Si je ne dis rien, ce sera pour ça! Et je m'en voudrai toute ma vie de ne pas avoir parlé! Mais…je l'aime! Ne plus la voir est insupportable! »

Le docteur Cullen prit alors Emmett de court:

« Viens. Viens avec nous! Tu seras notre 6° enfant! Esmée t'aurait aimé…Tu es droit et courageux. Elle aurait été fière d'avoir un fils comme toi! »

Emmett le regarda, effaré.

Puis, en un instant, il imagina sa vie, en devenant un Cullen.

Vivre avec Rosalie.

Et les autres.

Avoir la possibilité d'aller à l'université.

Avoir un père à qui parler.

Il ne lui sembla pas avoir réfléchit, pourtant il parla:

« d'accord »

Le reste se passa avec une rapidité qui laissa penser à Emmett que la famille Cullen avait l'habitude de ce genre de départs précipités.

Ils quittèrent la ville le soir même.

N'emportant que quelques vêtements et des jouets.

Bella ,déjà, ne parlait presque plus de ses parents.

Elle jouait avec Alice.

Edward les amusait.

Rosalie et Jasper furent mit au courant des conditions de leur « adoption » par leur père, devant Emmett.

Ils savaient.

Ils avaient des doutes depuis longtemps, et la parole de leur père ne fit que les lever.

Rosalie regarda Emmett dans les yeux:

« merci de n'avoir rien dit…Je ne t'aurais jamais pardonné ça…Mon père c'est lui. Et ma mère c'est Esmée. Je n'en veux pas d'autres! »

Emmett ne répondit pas, à moins que l'on considère qu'un baiser soit une réponse…

A la demande d'Emmett, le docteur Cullen fit parvenir aux familles de chaque enfant Cullen une preuve de vie, et une lettre expliquant que leur enfant allait bien.

Malgré les précautions prises, Emmett comme Carlisle savaient parfaitement que les mailles du filet allaient se resserrer autour de lui.

Alors, le 7 août à 6H08 du matin, ils franchirent la frontière mexicaine à bord d'un mini van aux plaques volées.

Là ou les dollars achètent même le silence,Emmett fut enfin heureux, avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa vraie famille.

Ensemble.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Inutile de vous dire, que si vous avez connaissance du rapt d'un enfant, vous devez immédiatement prévenir la police! C'est évidemment ce que je ferais dans un pareil cas. C'était une histoire, je le rappelle! (et oui, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir des ennuis! )**_

_**Pour info: Carlisle est fou. Mais uniquement dans sa loyauté envers sa femme décédée. **_

_**Pour le reste, son métier, l'éducation de ses enfants, il est parfaitement organisé et rationnel. Mais le souvenir de sa femme morte lui fait totalement perdre la raison, et il est prêt au pire pour lui donner les enfants promis…**_


	3. note de l'auteur

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR:**_

Bien sur, le personnage de Carlisle, dans cette fic, est OOC MAIS…en même temps...dans la saga originale, en transformant Rosalie, puis Emmett, c'est un peu ce qu'il fait...

Rosalie ,pour sa famille, est portée disparue, et pareil pour Emmett...

La famille d'Emmett ne peut pas deviner qu'il a été attaqué par un ours.

Pour eux, il est parti à la chasse, un matin...et n'est jamais revenu...

Rosalie, elle, est allée chez son amie Véra...et n'est jamais rentrée chez ses parents (il est évident que Royce et sa bande n'auront pas avoué le viol),donc...Carlisle les a "enlevés" à leur destinée humaine, certes mais aussi à leurs proches qui ont du avoir du mal à faire leur deuil...

Carlisle est peut-être plus humain qu'il n'y parait à première vue!


	4. décision

J'ai reçu deux ou trois review (sympathiques) qui me font poser des questions.

Je ne pense vraiment pas que lire cette fic puisse « donner de mauvaises idées » à certains, mais bon…

Une review me demande clairement d'enlever ma fic de FF.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, alors je me tourne vers vous.

Dois-je la retirer?

Ca m'embêterait, mais s'il le faut, je le ferai.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!

EDIT DU 27 juillet 2010:

merci à toutes et à tous de vos avis.

Voici un review qui reflète totalement mon opinion:

_Salut Louise, Tout d'abord j'espère que ton otite n'est plus qu'un souvenir et que tu vas pouvoir profiter un max de ta piscine. Pour répondre à ta question, sur le retrait ou pas ta fic, en ce qui me concerne tu peux la laisser. Cependant, je fais partie des gens qui peuvent avoir un certain recul et ne voir dans ta fic que ce qu'elle est, juste une fiction, basée sur une histoire vraie, et c'est tout. Il existe toujours un risque, certains ne la verront peut-être pas pour ce qu'elle est, malgrè le fait que tu ais, comme à ton habitude, pris le temps de prévenir les lecteurs. Pour avoir lu certaines de tes fics, je pense que tu es quelqu'un de suffisamment sensé et réfléchi, avec un sens moral certain, pour prendre la bonne décision. On pourrait discuter longtemps de ce qui est moral ou pas, tout dépend du côté où l'on se trouve. Est-ce moral les télé réalités qui passent à la télé et qui sont regardées par des familles entières , sous prétexte d'offrir du rêve au public ? Est-ce moral toutes ces émissions de variétés qui font croire à des jeunes sans aucune expérience professionnelle (et quelques fois pas de talent du tout) dans le domaine artistique, que parce qu'ils feront telle ou telle émission, qu'ils seront des stars du jour au lendemain. Est-ce moral les séries policières qui mettent en scène des héros qui font leur propre justice en toute impunité ? Est-ce moral les reportages bidons au titre de l'audience ? Est-ce moral les jeux vidéos plein de violence qui sont vendus tous les jours ? Je ne pense pas, mais voilà cela rapporte de l'argent. Alors oui, il est plus facile de vous prendre pour cible, vous autres auteurs de fics. Parce que vous êtes plus accessibles. La décision t'appartient. J'avoue que si j'avais été à ta place il m'aurait été difficile de trancher. Suis ton coeur. A bientôt Biz J_

Pour toutes les raisons évoquées, je garde ma fic sur le site, mais je la passe en rating M, au cas ou.

J'ai conscience qu'un fin "juste" aurait été la dénonciation à la police. C'était ce que je souhaitais écrire au départ, mais les persos ne sont pas à moi, et j'ai eu envie de leur "laisser leur chance" un peu comme dans la saga...

Pour info: voici la review qui m'a fait douter, parce que ses arguments m'ont ébranlées, je trouve son raisonnement correct, et je respecte totalement son avis:

_Je vais pas te faire des ennuis mais je sais pas si tu as eu raison de publier cette fic... en dépit de tous tes avertissements tu ne sais pas si ça ne va pas donner des idées à un lecteur... Ou une lectrice... Tu ne sais pas qui te lit après tout... Tu ne connais que nos pseudonymes pour la plupart d'entre nous... Alors j'ai 19 ans et je m'en voudrais de donner un ordre à une femme qui doit avoir au moins 30 ans (je déduis ça de tes différentes notes d'auteur), mais je peux te donner un conseil, entre amatrices de fanfictions. Efface ta fic de ce site et fais-la lire seulement à des personnes que tu juges dignes de confiance. Je sais comment je réagirais après avoir publié cette histoire : à chaque enlèvement d'enfant, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher de me demander - je cogite beaucoup et souvent - si je n'ai pas donné une idée tordue à une personne malade mentalement. Après tu fais bien sûr comme tu veux. C'est juste un conseil et il ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de te faire la morale. Mais j'ai pensé que je ferais mieux de te donner ton avis parce que... pour te dire à quel point je cogite : si je ne l'avais pas fait, au prochain enlèvement d'enfant dont j'entendrais parler, je me demanderais "et si la personne avait lu l'histoire ? Et si ça lui avait donné cette idée ? et si en donnant mon ressenti j'avais pu empêcher ça ?" et je me sentirais coupable - je sais que c'est irrationnel. Maintenant, il se peut que je m'interroge la prochaine fois qu'un enlèvement se produira, mais au moins j'aurai donné mon avis... Encore une fois je ne te fais pas la morale, j'essaye simplement d'expliquer pourquoi je te donne ce conseil. Je n'ai que 19 ans, je n'ai pas la prétention de croire que j'en sais plus qu'une femme adulte et mûre. Et je crois que je vais arrêter de radoter^^_

_Juste un message pour ceux qui liront cette review sans être l'auteur de la fic : inutile de m'envoyer des messages privés pour me dire que ce n'est qu'une histoire, je le sais. inutile de me reprocher de vouloir faire culpabiliser l'auteur ou quoi que ce soit, je ne répondrais pas et ne changerais pas d'avis. Vous perdriez votre temps et me feriez perdre le mien_


End file.
